Who's the real nerd?
by LuffyMarra
Summary: Can you tell who's really the nerd? Kevin or Dex?


**Who's the real nerd?**

By Luffymarra

AN: Special thanks to Lightning Bird for not only letting me use her AU, but also betaing the story for me and giving me some great suggestions. To those of you who HAVEN'T read any of her stories, I would HIGHLY recommend that you do, they're some of the best I've read in a while.

Disclaimer: No I don't own, SOOOO wish I did though.

"Are you sure you don't want to except the Professor's invite for the weekend?"

Sighing in irritation, Kevin wheeled himself out from under his car to glare at the source of his current annoyance. Seeing the hopeful puppy eyes Ben was trying to catch him with, Kevin quickly rolled back under his car.

"For the fifth and final time, Tennyson, I am NOT going to some nerd convention."

"But...but the Professor says we'll have a lot of fun."

"Not a chance, Ben, so just drop it already," Kevin said, reaching for a tool and picking up a pamphlet instead. Making a questioning sound, Kevin rolled out to see himself holding an art show flyer.

"Since you're not going with Ben, you can come with me to the art show."

Kevin felt his mouth go dry and his heart speed up as he looked into the beautiful face of Gwen Tennyson. Then he started to weigh his options: go to a boring nerd convention with Ben, or go to an equally boring art show with Gwen.

"Sure, guess an art show can't be too bad," said Kevin. After all, any chance to spend time with Gwen without Ben around was always a good choice in his book. Seeing the disappointed look on Ben's face, Kevin sighed before standing up and ruffling his hair.

"Tell you what, next weekend we'll go to the car show. How's that sound?" Kevin could tell Ben was still disappointed, even if he was still glaring at him for messing his hair, but he finally nodded, and left to go get ready for his trip.

The day of the art show, Kevin and Gwen arrived to find it had been canceled. Kevin had tried to look disappointed, but knew he had failed when Gwen gently swatted his arm and giggled at him. He liked her suggestion of going back to her house for a movie. Though he did groan inwardly when he realized it would be a sappy chick romance, he decided not to complain too much since one: they were still getting alone time together, and two: Gwen was actually leaning against him, letting him put his arm around her shoulders.

About halfway through the movie, when Kevin was SURE he would either die of boredom or go into a diabetic coma, his phone started to ring. Reaching over, Kevin answered the phone, placing it on speaker.

"What do you want, Tennyson?"

"Kevin, Kevin! Tell me you're watching the NASCAR race; please tell me you're watching it!"

"Nope. Gwen and I are watching a movie. Why?"

"Trust me, turn it to the race." Not liking the smug tone Tennyson had, Kevin took the remote and swapped the channel. What he was seeing took only a second to register before he promptly dropped the remote in shock. Kevin could only stare in disbelief wishing that what he was seeing wasn't real.

"Bet you wish you had come to the 'nerd convention' now, huh?" There stood Ben next to a smug-looking Dexter, at what was obviously the Talladega Superspeedway's pit row.

Kevin found that he couldn't answer Ben, his mouth having gone as dry as the Sahara. Just as he thought he could form sentences without stuttering, he saw Dexter turn and say something to Ben.

"Sorry, Kevin, I got to let you go. Dex is going to introduce me to some of the drivers. See ya when we get home." Kevin barely heard the phone disconnect as he continued to stare at the TV.

"You know he'll never let you live this down, right?" Kevin chose to ignore Gwen in favor of banging his head on the wall.

Three days later, Kevin was beginning to regret coming back to Dexlabs headquarters. Ever since Gwen had texted him a picture of one of his favorite drivers with his arm around Ben's shoulders, Kevin had been avoiding Ben like the plague. Kevin knew that if he were to look at all the pictures, he would start crying out of frustration, and that Ben would NEVER let him forget it if he did. So he planned to avoid Ben for a very LONG time, but it honestly didn't seem to be doing him any good. Apparently the brunet was making no secret of his weekend, and everywhere Kevin went there were people talking about what Ben had told them.

From what Kevin had been able to gather, Dexter had not been pleased to find out that Ben had let his birthday go by without telling the boy genius, though Dexter HAD been in the middle of an important project, so he had gone to his father and sisters and they had planned a special weekend for Ben. Going to the speedway had just been the beginning, after they had meet all the drivers, got autographs, and in Ben's case been asked for autographs, they had spent time with the crew of Team Racer and after the race was over and the crowd had left, they had let Ben drive the Mach 5, before giving him a private guided tour of the whole Speedway. That night they had eaten at the best seafood restaurant in town, before going to the sold out rock concert of Ben's favorite band. The next day, they, being the race crew, Ben, Dexter, his sisters, father, and several other friends of Ben's, all went to the best water park in the city, which Dexter had rented out for the WHOLE day just for them. The weekend ended with them going to a private, pre-screening of the new Sumo Slammers movie, that wasn't due out to the public for another month, and every KND agent were complaining because Ben won't tell them anything about it other than it was the best movie yet!

Every new detail made Kevin regret more and more not going with them, and he finally decided to keep his sanity he was going to HAVE to get out of here. Just as he was almost out of the headquarters' doors, he heard a very smug- and at that point, unwanted- voice.

"Hey, Kevin! Want to see the pictures I brought back with me?"

"Sorry, Ben, maybe later. Just had a mission come up," he shouted back, quickly getting into his car and driving off before Ben could jump in. You know he had always heard the weather in Nowhere was great this time of year.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think, though flames will be used to make the bonfire for Ben's next birthday party.


End file.
